In Her Dreams
by Katia11
Summary: The lights on the tree glittered, the food had been eaten, and Lydia was yelling happily about her haul. Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything. Mushy, gushy love. LBD Universe. Post LBD.


This takes place about a year after the events of the LBD.

In Her Dreams

The lights on the tree glittered, the food had all been eaten, and Lydia was screaming happily about her haul. Jane was glowing as she cuddled against Bing who was grinning as he talked animatedly to her father.

Everything was perfect.

Well, almost everything.

"I'm sorry Darcy got stuck in L.A. Lizzie," Jane comforted.

"That's a workaholic for you," she started and when Jane frowned Lizzie smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Has he texted or anything?"

Lizzie shook her head. "I wish. No one has heard from him since this afternoon. Not even Gigi."

"Are you talking about Darcy?" Bing interrupted.

"Yeah," Lizzie answered.

"That was awfully nasty of Catherine to corner him like that," he mumbled bitterly.

"That's what I get for going against her _wishes_," she spat out the words, venom in every single syllable.

"But we are so glad you did, Lizzie," Jane declared.

"I am too," she agreed. For a moment Lizzie was lost in her thoughts, but then Jane started tugging on her sleeve gently.

"Lizzie," she whispered. "We should talk."

"Oh Lizzie, darlin' since you and Lydia don't have _gentleman _friends will you assist me in the kitchen?"

Lydia started muttering profanities, but Lizzie welcomed the distraction from the happy grinning couple sitting next to her.

"Sure."

Jane gave her a reproachful look which she ignored and went into the kitchen to start doing dishes. The warm soapy water welcomed her hands.

"You need some help?" Jane asked as she entered the kitchen. Lizzie turned to her sister, glaring.

"Get out! Your husband will be missing you!"

"My husband will not mind me being gone for a few minutes," she insisted as she pulled forth a dish towel. "Now let me help you."

Lizzie shook her head then went back to washing the dishes. They stood in perfect silence for a while as Lizzie scrubbed and Jane dried.

"Lizzie," she finally ventured, her voice cracking a little.

"Yeah, Jane?"

"There's something I really should talk to you about," she paused. Her face reddened a little.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

Jane opened her mouth to speak but couldn't speak. Then a random memory hit her. At one point Lizzie had offered Jane a bit of the wine and she had said no. Very purposefully and at the time Lizzie hadn't really thought anything of it. Her eyes widened as she put two and two together.

HOLY …

NO WAY.

"You aren't?" She inquired softly.

"Yes," Jane said quietly. "Aunt Lizzie."

Lizzie promptly dropped the dish she was holding and it fell with a crash to the bottom of the sink. All of her sadness of her boyfriend being in L.A. was gone in an instant. "JANE!" She squealed as she engulfed her sister in a bone crushing hug.

Jane giggled and returned the hug. "I've known for a few weeks now. I've just been looking for the best way to tell you. I didn't want to do it over the internet, or by phone. It needed to be face to face."

"This is the best Christmas present, ever!" She exclaimed as she parted from her sister who was grinning with glee.

"I'm glad you think so too," Jane agreed.

Just their very worried looking mother came into the room. "What is all the noise about?"

Lizzie raised her eyebrows expectantly. Her mother was going to LOVE this. Jane stuttered nervously as she tried to find the words.

"I- I'm uh," she began.

Lizzie couldn't take it anymore. "Congrats mom, you are gonna get your grandbabies!"

Her mother stared at her daughters. "Jane, is this true?"

Jane nodded and then her mother clapped her hands together. "OH! I just knew it! I knew followin' that young gentleman around would come to somethin'! I'M GONNA HAVE GRANDBABIES!"

At this everyone else came rushing into the kitchen as well. Her father was as pale as a ghost, Bing still grinning and Lydia's eyes were the size of plates.

"O.M.G!" She squealed and hugged her sister tightly and then promptly pulled out her phone. "This is totes going on Twitter."

Her father hugged Jane, and gave her an affectionate "Congrats." Bing gave her a wink. Her mother was muttering something about the pitter patter of little feet. Lizzie grinned at her sister who was as bright red as a Christmas light. This was a perfect moment.

She ignored the familiar pain in her chest that argued with her. She wouldn't let her disappointment cloud Jane's happiness. She deserved every inch of it.

After about ten minutes her family departed into the living room leaving Jane and Lizzie alone again.

"You know, Lizzie," her sister started again. "You should call him."

She shrugged. "He wouldn't answer, Jane. But let's not talk about that! Tonight is a special night! We should be happy."

"Call him."

"I've got to do these dishes."

"Call him."

"I couldn't."

"Call, now!"

"Fine," she hissed and stepped away from the sink to pull out her cellphone.

"Good," Jane commented as Lizzie dialed. The other end began ringing and Lizzie expected his voicemail to pick up any minute. Sure enough the familiar greeting played.

"Hello, this is Will Darcy speaking. Leave me a message."

"Hi, this is me. I'm sure you're busy but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway."

"Lizzie," a familiar voice whispered. Suddenly she could feel him standing behind her, kissing her neck, his hands running over her arms. It was almost too much.

"Will- I didn't think you would pick up."

"I don't have long to talk. I'm headed out to dinner with Catherine."

"How is _that_ going?"

"Not nearly as abysmal as I expected."

"Is Caroline with you too?" No answer which meant she was. "Oh, that's just great. At least someone gets to see you on the Holiday's."

"Lizzie," he whispered again. His was seductive and low. Intimate. "You know I would much rather be there with you."

She blushed at her obvious jealousy. "I know."

"I'm there in thought," he added. "I'm sure you look breathtaking as usual."

She basked in the compliment for a moment. "Thanks, I wish you were here to see me though."

"I wish I was too."

"It's been kind of weird without you with Jane and Bing so deliriously happy. She's pregnant you know."

"I know- Bing called."

"Can you believe it? They will have perfect little babies! Either that or they will end up completely spoiled."

He chuckled. "It's exciting that's for sure."

"I just wish it didn't make me think about _you_," she admitted quietly. "Do you have any idea when you'll be back?"

"Around New Years," he answered. "I sincerely hope it won't be any longer than that."

"Well, if you aren't here for New Years, I guess I'll just have to find some _other_ guy to kiss."

He growled and several body parts warmed pleasurably. "Don't make me come back."

"Aha! My true goal has been accomplished!"

They both laughed for a moment till he cleared his throat nervously. She knew what was coming but she wanted so for the moment to go on and on.

"Liz, I really should go now," He said sadly. Oh, why was he making this so hard? She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Of course," she agreed.

"I miss you," he assured her.

"I miss you."

"I love you."

She grinned and she wished that he could see the way she was blushing. "I love you."

He said goodbye one more time and then hung up. When she got back into the kitchen, Jane had a satisfied grin on her face.

"Feel better?"

"Not really," Lizzie countered.

"I'm sorry Lizzie," Jane offered but Lizzie was lost in her own world.

After all the dishes were done and the customary game of Trivial Pursuit and Jane and Bing had gone home. Lizzie Bennet was drifting off to sleep, imagining that it was New Year's Eve and her gorgeous boyfriend was kissing her deeply.

At least she could see him in her dreams. The only problem was that she didn't want to wake up.

-x-

For everyone who has ever spent a Christmas away from someone they love.

GUSHY LOVE!

-Katie


End file.
